Albus Potter och Voldemorts Återkomst
by DoraTonkz
Summary: När Albus börjar sitt fjärde år på Hogwarts börjar konstiga saker hända; verklighetstroende drömmar som gör Albus nyfiken och tillslut har hon hjälpt den mest ondaste trollkarlen tillbaka till makten. Men det är inte förrän fångarna i Azkaban har rymt som den brittiska trollkarlsvärlden vet att en blodig strid väntar dem. Observera att Albus är en tjej i denna ff.
1. Morgon

**Kapitel 1**

Albus Potter ryckte till. Hon satte sig käpprak upp i sängen i sitt rum hemma på Gimmaldiplan nummer 12. Hennes mardrömmar hade jagat henne i veckor nu och ju mer hon hade dem, desto mindre förstod hon dem. En grön ljusblixt, en skugga och en röst - ett väsande läte som en orms. Hon hade inte berättat det för sina föräldrar, hon tyckte nämligen inte att det var något farligt och att det inte betydde någonting.  
Hon tittade på klockan som stod på nattduksbordet till höger om henne. Halv åtta, dags att gå upp, tänkte hon. Hennes blick gled från klockan till almanackan på väggen vid skrivbordet - 29 Augusti, dagen då de ska till Diagongränden för att köpa årets rum skildes väldigt mycket från resten av huset. Visst hade familjen Black bott här innan, men när Harry och Ginny gift sig ordnade de upp huset till ett hem som passade ett par gryffindorare. Nu var det ungefär vitt överallt och inga gamla huvuden av husalfer finns kvar eller några paraplyställ av trollben. Men eftersom Albus var den enda slytherinaren i familjen hade hon tjatat om ett nytt rum så mycket att hennes föräldrar hade låtit henne göra om det. Tapeten var mörkgrön med blommor i en annan grön nyans. Golvet och dörren var av svart målat trä. Vid väggen längs bort fanns ett fönster, på vänster sida stod en svart garderob och på höger sida fanns en bokhylla inbyggd i väggen. Mittemot bokhyllan stod en lampa med grönskärm och en grön fåtölj. Bredvid dem stod en öppen spis av svart marmor. Över spisen hängde en spegel med guldram. Mittemot garderoben stod hennes säng med gröna sängkläder och grönt förhänge. På varsin sida om sängen stod ett nattduksbord med glasskiva. Hennes skrivbord stod bredvid dörren - också den med glasskiva. Dörren var mittemot spisen och i taket hängde en liten kristallkrona. Albus hade varit noga att inreda sitt rum som det anstod en slytherinare.  
Hon suckade, klev upp ur sängen, klädde på sig och tog stegen ner till matsalen för att äta frukost.

När hon kom ner till matsalen fann hon att hennes familj redan var där. Bordet stod framdukat med bröd, gröt och allt vad man nu kan tänkas äta till frukost. Krake stod vid spisen och kokade vatten till teet. Hennes pappa, Harry, läste The Daily Prophet medan han åt en smörgås med ost. Hennes mamma, Ginny, tjafsade med hennes bror James om att de inte kunde köpa den nya Åskviggen 3000 för att de inte hade råd. Men James sa att de visst hade råd - de är ju den tredje rikaste trollkarlsfamiljen i Storbritannien efter Georges Weasleys familj och familjen Malfoy. Lily Potter, hennes syster, satt och åt frukost i lugn och ro. Albus satte sig bredvid hennes pappa vid bordet.

"Något nytt?" Frågade hon.

"Nej," svarade han. "Bara att Blaise Zabini blivit den mest kända man modellen i vår värld och tid."

"Han och hans familj borde var glada då." Jag log och tänkte på mina vänner, tvillingarna Sebastian och Stina Zabini. Harry nickade.

"Nä, nu får ni faktiskt ta och äta upp. Vi har inte hela dan på oss i Diagongränden!" sa han och slog ihop tidningen. Plötsligt slog han handen för blixtkärret i pannan och gav upp ett liten stön. Alla vände blicken mot honom. Ginny och Harry utbytte blickar.


	2. Diagongränden

**Kapitel 2**

Tystnaden var total mellan Albus och hennes syskon; inte för att de visste vad deras pappas ärr betydde när det värkte, utan förr att deras föräldrars utbyttna blickar var en aning läskiga.

"Varför värker det?" frågade Ginny. "Det har inte värkt på flera år. Inte sedan..." Hon tystnade.

"Jag vet inte" sa Harry uppgivet. Han och Ginny - ja, hela Weasley familjen - hade kommit överens om att inte yttra ett ord om deras år på Hogwarts som har att göra med den mörka tiden när Voldemort var i makten till deras barn. För att skydda James, Albus och Lily från den berömdhet deras pappa har.

"Inte sedan, vadå?" undrade Lily nyfiket.

"Inget, gumman." svarade Ginny och log mot henne.

"Kalla mig inte gumman, mamma - jag är tolv."  
sa Lily allvarligt. Ginny log mot henne igen, men blev snabbt allvarlig igen och tittade på Harry med oro. Det var länge sedan Albus hade sett sin mamma så orolig och det skrämde henne ännu mer. Plötsligt kom en person in i köket vilket gjorde dem alla chokade. Dels för de inte hade hört ljudet av dörren i hallen öppna och slå igen och ljudet av steg i hallen till köket och dels för att de inte visste vad personen gjorde här. Det var en ung man i tjugoårsåldern. Han var klädd i en lustigt färgad kavaj; den var blekt grålila färgad på högra sidan och lila på den andra. Byxorna var färgade vice versa och mannens hår var turkostblått.

"Teddy vad gör du här!?" ropade James glatt.

"Vad gör ni själva här?" undrade han. "Ja, jag vet att ni bor här." Han höll upp ett stoppande finger mot James som hade tänkt säga emot. "Men vi skulle mötas utanför för 10 minuter sedan. Jag skulle kunna ha ringt in, men det skulle bara ta längre tid för er att komma ut då. Jag skulle ju följa med er till Diagongränden, det minns ni väll?"

"Åh, kära Ted!" sa Ginny. "Dig hade vi gjömt bort helt. Förlåt oss!"

"Vad är det där för kavaj?" undrade Lily. "Den är så ful!"

"Jag vet, men mina andra kläder behöver tvättas och det har mormor inte gjort än." svarade Teddy. Harry skrattade.

"Du kanske ska hjälpa Andromeda lite? Du är faktiskt 22 år och eftersom du fortfarande bor hemma hos henne så får du också hjälpa till. Det fick din mamma."

"Och så vitt jag minns har du aldrig sagt att du var hemma hos mormor samtidigt som mamma. Så du kan inte veta om mamma hjälpte till. Men visst, jag ska hjälpa henne - om hon frågar."

En stund senare stod de utanför Den läckande kitteln på Londons gator, James, Albus och Lily klädda i sina Hogwarts mantlar. Så fort de kom in blev de vänligt mottagna av alla gäster som satt och rökte i ett hörn eller drack Honugnsöl och Eldwhiskey på de gamla träsofforna och eftersom trollkarlsvärlden har accepterat mugglarteknologi nu, så fanns det vissa som satt och surfade på byggnadens wifi. Hannah Abbott, en gammal klasskamrat till Harry från Hufflepuff och som dessutom var gift med Neville Longbottom men behöllt flicknamnet, hälsade vänligt på dem bakom disken. Hon stod och torkade ett glas.

"Hej! Är ni ute och handlar skolmaterial?"

"Japp, till femte, fjärde och andra året förstår du." sa Harry. " Man blir alltid lika chokad att se dig här, Hannah. Jag glömmer hela tiden bort att du är chef för stället nu." Hannah skrattade.

"Du har ju mycket att komma ihåg, Harry. Både i jobbet och hemma. Det är inte så kontisgt att du glömmer bort det då."

"Eller så håller pappa på och bli senil." sa James. "Att du är chef för stället är en av de saker man kommer ihåg lätt; som att 1+1= 2."

"Haha, mycket roligt, James." sa Harry uttråkat.

"Ja, visst var det?" svarade då James skadeglatt.

"Men Merlin!" utropade Ginny häpet, men glatt. Hennes blick flög från Hannahs ansikte till hennes lite väl runda mage och tillbaka igen. "Är det som jag tror att det är? Är du gravid? Har du och Neville tillslut besämt er för att skaffa barn?" Hannah log till svar.

"Nämen, vad roligt och grattis! Vi är verkligen glada för er skull, men du får ta och hälsa Neville från oss för vi måste fortsätta nu. Vi har mycket att göra, men det var verkligen roligt att träffa dig så här dags. Och grattis ännu en gång!" sa Harry och vinkade hejdå till Hannah.

De klev ut på bakgården, Teddy slog med trollstaven på den rätta tegelstegen och de klev ut på kullerstensgatan som myllrande av folk. De trängde sig förbi trollkarlar och häxor och kom tillslut fram till Gingotts. Där hämtade de ut de pengar de behövdee och fortsatte senare till Flourish & Blotts. När de kom fram hade Teddy försvunnit på annat håll.

"Har ni med er listorna för böckerna?" frågade Ginny. Barnen nickade. "Bra, då går vi in!"

Väl inne i affären fann de Hermione och Ron med sina barn Rose och Hugo bland en av bokhögarna. Hermione stod och läste på baksidan av en litterärbok, Rose i en annan och Ron och Hugo såg ytterst uttråkade ut. Rose och Hugo hade också på sig sina Hogwartsmantlar. Det hade blivit en nästan lika stor uppståndelse som Albus när hon blev placerad i Slytherin, när Rose blev sorterad i Gryffindor; alla trodde nämligen att hon skulle hamna i Ravenclaw. Men å andra sidan blev det samma sak med Hugo när han hamnade i Hufflepuff. Rose går i samma årskurs som Albus och Hugo i samma som Lily tillsammans med deras andra två kusiner i samma ålder Lucy och Roxanne; Percys och Georges döttrar.

"Hej!" Albus var först fram till dem." Vi trodde inte att vi skulle möta er här, vi trodde att ni redan hade varit och köpt sakerna."

"Jag hade hoppats att vi hade gjort det, för det är så mycket folk så här dags. Men Hermione hade fullt upp på jobbet." svarade Ron bistert.

"Och Ron kan inte gå och handla med barnen själv, han är rädd för det." Fyllde Hermione trotsigt i och lade ner boken i köpa-kitteln som hon bar under armen. "Ska du ha boken, vännen?" frågade hon Rose. Rose nickade.

När de hade handlat alla böcker de skulle ha, nya skolklädnader och nya pergamentrullar samt fjäderpennar och bläck gick de och tittade i de andra butikerna tillsammans med Hermione & Co. De blev kvar så länge i quidditchbutiken att Hermione tog Rose och Lily med sig någon annanstans, eftersom de var de enda som inte var intresserade av det. Där köpte James och Albus ny quidditch utrustning för att deras gamla är slitet och förstört samtidigt som de tävlade om vilken av dem som hade råd med den bästa och snyggaste utrustningen; James och Albus är nämligen så hårda ärkefiender i quidditch att de är läskigt, inte för att de är olika elevhem och därmed i olika lag, utan för att de är båda sökare och varje gång Gryffindor och Slytherin möter varandra - eller vilket elevhem det nu är som möter Slytherin - , så vet alla att de förlorar. Albus och James är lika bra, men Slytherin laget har en taktik som ingen sett maken till och därför ortroligt svårt att slå. De fuskar inte, de har Albus sett till. Hugo tittade med sin pappa på utrustning han också och sedan på racerkvast; Nimbus 7500X. Han ska söka till sökare i Hufflepuffs quidditchlag detta år och får han en plats i laget har hans föräldrar lovat honom att köpa en egen racerkvast till honom samt utrsutning. När de var klara fick de dra ut James ut butiken för han satt så gått som fastklistrad på Åskviggen 3000 och sedan ringde Ron till Hermione för att höra var hon och de andra barnen var. De fann henne, Rose och Lily i samma stund tillsammans med Teddy vid Floreans Fortescues glass.

"Tja!" Hälsade Ron glatt. "Vad har ni gjort under tiden då?"

"Vi har varit på ugglemarknaden i tittat på djur och sedan på apotekarborden och köpt snarktaletter till dig. Du snarkar fortfarande förförligt, pappa." svarade Rose. Ron skrattade lite blygt.

"Men vart tog du vägen, Teddy?" frågade Harry honom. "Vi såg inte röken av din borta vid Flourish & Blotts."

"Jag var bara borta vid den nya guldaffären." Han trevade i fickan efter en sak och tog sedan upp en liten ask. "Jag hade tänkt ge Victorie den här nästa gång hela familjen äter middag. Jag vill att hela den stora Weasley familjen är med när jag friar til Victorie." Med de orden öppnade han asken och i den låg en vacker guldring med en liten och glittrig diamant. "Jag tycker nämligen att det är dags."

"Så vackert! Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga - bra beslut, Ted!" utbrast Ginny. Ted lade ner asken i fickan igen.

"Men vad säger ni? Ska vi gå och hälsa på George?" Han nickade med huvudet mot Weasleys Vassa Varor.

"Kan inte vi få äta glass först?" stönade James, Albus och Hugo i kör. De vuxna skrattade.


	3. Perrong nio och trekvart

**Kapitel 3**

Albus vaknade kalsvettig två dagar senare. Hon hade haft samma mardröm som vanligt - den där gröna ljusblixten, skuggan och väsandet likt en orm. Det började gå henne på nerverna nu. När ska den sluta? Kan den trots allt betyda något? Drömmar som återkommer om och om igen betyder något, det visste hon. Efter att ha funderat en stund på vad hon ska göra med sin mardröm bestämde hon sig för att reda på vad den betyder under skolåret som börjar nu. Hon har ju professor Trelawney där, även om hon inte har spådomskonst så kanske hon kan hjälpa henne.

"Fast kan Trelawney tyda drömmar?" sa Albus till sig själv och tänkte efter. "Det får jag också ta reda på."

Hon drog av sig täcket och klev upp för att ta på sig, när hon upptäckte den tomma kofferten som stod innanför dörren. Hon suckade uppgivet.

"Packade inte jag den igår?"

Hon tänkte tillbaka på gårdagen och kom ihåg att hon hjälpte Lily att packade, men glömde att packa sin egen då det var sen middag och att tröttheten föll över henne efter den. Även om hon visste att hon var tvungen att springa ner till frokusten, så tog hon sin koffert och slängde ner alla saker hon skulle ha med sig.

Det var ett par sura föräldrar hon stötte på nere i matsalen senare:

"Varför i Merlins namn kommer du ner först nu?" undrade Ginny surt. "Vi kom överens igår vid midagen att det var kvickt upp och äta frokust, för att vi sedan skulle sticka till King´s cross tidigare så att ni får en bra plats på tåget och för att vi inte ska komma försent i år igen."

"Mamma, klocka är 9. Vi har två timmar på oss att ta oss in till centrum - vi bor ju i London inte i Kråkboet." svarade Albus henne. "Och förresten så sitter jag med mina vänner och inte med mina syskon, det vet du." Hon satte sig vid bordet och började bre en brödbit och fyllde sedan upp ett glas pumpajuice. Inget ord sades om hennes sena ankomst till frukosten mer, hon hade vunnit.

Klockan halv elva stod hela familjen innanför dörren i hallen reda att åka till King's cross. James, Albus och Lily stod med sina koffertar och djur i burar bredvid sig. James och Albus med sina ugglor, Remus och Allie, (de hade en uggla även om trollkarlar aldrig använder dem för att skicka brev nu för tiden) och Lily med sin gråspräckliga katt som hon döpt till Minnie efter McGonagall.

"Redo att åka till ett år till på Hogwarts?" frågade Harry.

"Pappa, vi är alltid redo för Hogwarts, eller hur?"  
James vände sig till sina syskon och de nickade.

Familjen gick ut och lade alla saker i bagaget till Harrys nya Toyota. Sedan hoppade de in i bilen och Harry körde iväg. De körde alltid med bil till cemtrum om de så skulle till Diagongränden eller King's cross. En Toyota brukar vara rätt liten, men Harry hade lagt en utvigningsförtrollning över bilen så alla fick plats utan problem. Det tar tjugo minuter för dem att åka in till King's cross och när de var framme parkerade Harry bilen. Familjen hoppade ut ur bilen, hämtade en kärra och lastade på kofferterna med burarna överst på var sin. Sedan började gå, snabbt för de var redan sena, mot biljettsprärren mellan perrong nio och tio.

"James, du först!" ropade Harry när de hade några meter kvar. James sprang fram framför dem och rusade mot biljettspärren, några sekunder senare var han borta.

"Albus!"

Hon gjorde samma sak som sin bror hade gjort; sprang fram, rusade mot biljettspärren och sjönk igenom dess vägg. Hon kom ut på en fullsmockad perrong med männsikor och djur överallt. Det röda Hogwartståget stod och bolmade rök över perrongen så det fick henne att hosta. Hon sköt kärran vidare framåt och letade med blicken efter Ron, Hermione, Rose och Hugo och fann dem efter en stund längst bort där de alltid står. Rose och Hugo var redan på tåget och Ron hjälpte James in med sin packning.

"Hej!" ropade hon.

"Hej!" ropade Hermione tillbaka. "Bäst att jag hjälper dig med packningen, för tåget går om fem minuter. Säg mig varför kommer ni alltid sent?"

"Ingen aning." Albus ryckte på axlarna. "Det bara blir så." Hermione skrattade.

Lily, tätt följd av Harry och Ginny, dök upp samtidigt som James och Ron kom ut från tåget. De hjälpte snabbt in Lily in med packningen och sedan fann sig Albus i en stor omfamning av Harry. Hon kramade tillbaka och kramade sedan sig mamma som hon också gav en puss på kinden. Tåget började rulla och James, Albus och Lily skyndade sig att hoppa på tåget samtidigt som de sa förväl av sina föräldrar en sista dag. De stod och vinkade ur dörren enda tills perrongen hade försvunnit ur sikte. Då vände de sig om, Lily och James gick åt ett håll och Albus åt det andra för att leda reda på sina vänner.


	4. Ombord på Hogwartsexpressen

**Kapitel 4**

Medan Albus gick genom de trånga korridorerna i tåget på jakt efter sina vänner, kände hon som vanligt blickarna från de andra eleverna i nacken. Precis som hennes mardröm hade det börjar bli väldigt irriterande. Hon hade undrat i tre år varför de tittade på henne så mycket.

"Det kan knappast vara mobbning," hade hon tänkt för sig själv många gånger. "Eftersom det inte viskas om mig och mina syskon också får blickarna."

Hon hade känt ända sedan första året att hennes familj tycktes vara berömda, men när hon frågade hennes föräldrar om det så började de prata om något annat istället.  
Hon fortsatte förbi elever i korridoren och varje gång hon passerade en kupé tittade hon in för at se om hennes vänner satt där. Tillslut, någonstans i mitten av tåget, fann hon dem. Hon öppnade kupédörren och klev in.

"Hej! Har ni haft en bra sommar?" frågade hon. "Jag har haft det bra i alla fall, men det har varit tomt utan er."

"Min familj var i Frankrike i sommar, men det är väll ingenting. Vi åker jämt utomlands." svarade hennes näst bästa vän, Natalie Nott. En flicka med smutsblond hår och liten näsa. "Scorps familj följde med." Hon nickade bort mot fönstret där Scorpius Malfoy satt.

"Varför följde Scorps familj med?" undrade Albus.

"Därför att vi är kusiner, jag och Natalie." svarade Scorpius. "Visste du inte det?"

"Nej, det visste jag. Varför har ni inte sagt det tidigare?"

"Du frågade inte." svarade Sebastian som satt mittemot Scorpius och med de orden förstod Albus att hon var den enda av sina vänner som inte visste om "kusineriet". Hon satte sig bredvid Natalie som satt precis innanför kupédörren.

"Har ni hört att vår pappa har blivit den mest kända man modellen i vår värld och tid?" frågade Stina som var Sebastians tvillingsyster (som tidigare sagts).

"Ja, det stod om det i The Daily Prophet." svarade Joakim.

Albus hade fem vänner - Scorpius Malfoy, Natalie Nott, Stina och Sebastian Zabini och Joakim Goyle.  
Scorpius Malfoy liknade sin pappa i utseendet, men hans personlighet skilde sig väldigt mycket från de andra Malfoys. Han respekterade mugglarfödda, ynkar osv. Han hade faktiskt blivit uppfostrat så av sina föräldrar, vilket hans farföräldrar inte tyckte om. Han var Albus bästa vän.  
Natalie Nott hade, som tidigare sagts, smutsblont hår och liten näsa. Hon var lika lång som hennes pappa hade varit i samma ålder och hon var den äldsta i kupén. Hon var 15, men gick i fjärde året pga. att hon var född i november.  
Sebastian och Stina Zabini påminde väldigt lite om varandra. Sebastian hade alltid sin lugg åt höger och Stinas krulliga och buffiga hår stod åt alla håll. Sebastian var en av de fyra eleverna på skolan som gjorde bus (James Potter, Fred och Louis Weasley är de andra tre) och Stina är mer en sportig typ. De har båda brun hy, svart hår och bruna ögon. De har också en syster som går i andra årskursen. Hon heter Selma och ravenclaware precis som deras mamma var. Hon och Albus kusin Roxanne är bästa vänner.  
Joakim Goyle är precis som Scorpius väldigt likt sin pappa i utseendet, men han han något som hans pappa och bror saknar. Huvudet - för en gång skull är en Goyle smart. Hans bror heter Kristian, går i sjunde årskursen och är bästa vän med Mycroft Flint.

"Jag har haft en mardröm nu i sommar som återkommer om och om igen och jag vill gärna veta vad den betyder. Tror ni Trelawney kan hjälpa mig?" frågade Albus sin vänner.

"Nja, hon är en stollig gammal tant, men hon har ju gjort bra saker. Som till exempel din fars profetia." svarade Natalie fundersamt.

"En stollig gammal tant? Natalie, du går ju på...vänta här nu. Min fars profetia?" Nu stod det still i huvudet på Albus. "Vad menar du?"

"Precis som jag säger: Trelawney gjorde din fars profetia, vet du inte det? Har inte dina föräldrar berättat? Har du aldrig undrat varför din far har ett stort blixtärr i pannan? Din far är ju berömd!" Natalie verkade lika chockad som Albus.

"Att döma av din blick Albus, så vet du ingenting om det." sa Scorpius. "Men jag ska ta och berätta i lagom ordning och form, för det är en historia som alla känner till."

Han började berätta. Albus började känna sig chokad och besviken på sina föräldrar på samma gång. Chockad för hennes pappas berömdhet och besviken för att de inte hade sagt något om det. Hon satt där och tog in allt om Voldemort, Dödsätare, det andra trollkarlskriget och striden på Hogwarts. Plötsligt förstod hon varför Georges tvilling var död och varför Teddys föräldrar inte levde - de hade dött i kriget. Hon kände en djup sorg i hjärtat för deras skull.

"Och jag ska inte ljuga när jag säger att min far och farföräldrar var Dödsätare", avslutade Scorpius. "Natalies och Joakims också."

"Farmor var aldrig dödsätare! Det är aldrig en kvinna!" ropade Joakim. "Om man inte räknar med Bellatrix Lestrange och Alecto Carrow." tillade han sedan.

"Hoppas detta inte påverkar vår vänskap..." sa Natalie oroligt. "Vi lovar att vi inte har ett dyft med det att göra!"

"Jag vet." svarade Albus. "Vi är redan så bra vänner att jag struntar i om era släktingar var dödsätare eller inte." Hon log och tog fram mobilen och skickade ett sms till sin pappa:

 _Varför har du inte berättat någonting? Jag sitter här på tåget och har fått en blick in på dina Hogwarts år av mina vänner. Det kunde ha besparat mig många tankar på blickarna jag får av andra. Jag är besviken._

Det som inte slog henne var kopplingen mellan Voldemort och ärret, det har ju börjat värka igen. Visserligen bara en gång, men det kan ju återkomma igen.

"Nej, Merlin. Har ni funderat på om det finns en toalett på tåget? Jag måste verkligen gå." frågade Sebastian efter en kort tystnad.

"Titta längst fram eller baki tåget." svarade Scorpius. Sebastian nickade och gick ut.

"Äntligen har han gått!" utropade Natalie och alla vände chockade blicken mot henne. "Nej, tro inte att det är så att jag inte gillar honom längre. Det är bara det att jag måste fråga er om ett rykte som går om honom och det är lite pinsamt att han sitter med då. Ryktet säger att han är homosexuell, stämmer det?"

"Ja, det stämmer." svarade Stina tyst. "Jag skulle inte ha sagt det, för det skulle han ha gjort själv när han känner sig redo. Men ni behöver väll inte säga det till honom?"

"Våra läppar är förseglade." Natalie drog med två fingrar över munnen som om hon höll i en nyckel. Scorpius och Joakim tittade förskräckt på varandra.

"Han är väll inte kär i någon av oss, va?" stammade Joakim och pekade först på sig själv, sedan på Scorpius och tillbaka igen.

"Inte vad jag vet." svarade Stina skrattandes. "Men ni behöver inte oroa er, han vet att ni inte är homosexuella." De pustade ut och just då kom Sebastian tillbaka.

"Det fanns ingen toalett. Det tycker jag var dåligt." Han satte sig ner igen mittemot Scorpius och studerade sina vänner. Han märkte den stela stämningen mellan dem. "Har det hänt något?"

"Nej då. Natalie berättade bara om ett rykte som säger att Scorpius mamma är gravid." Albus log.

"Va!?" Scorpius flög upp. Albus gav honom en varnande blick och satte sig ner igen fullt förstående. "Ja, exakt. Vilket såklart inte stämmer, hoppas jag." Han tittade oroligt ner i golvet. Sebastian tittade tveksamt på honom och Albus.

"I alla fall," sa han sedan. "vi är snart framme vid Hogwarts så det är bäst att vi tar och byter om." Han reste sig och sträckte sig efter sin koffert som låg på hyllan över honom.

"Men godistanten har inte varit här med vagnen än." sa Natalie

"Jag vet, men ingen på tåget har sett till henne. Man får hoppas det inte har hänt något." Han plockade fram sin skolklädnad ur kofferten och vände sig sedan om mot Scorpius och Joakim. "Ska inte ni ta fram era skolklädnader? Vi ska ju gå till en annan kupé och byta om, så att tjejerna kan byta om här. Det gör ju vi varje år."

"Jo, visst. Men gå före du. Vi kommer." svarade Joakim.


	5. En kraftig huvudvärk

**Kapitel 5**

När Hogwartsexpressen hade stannat vid perrongen i Hogsmead hände något ytterst märkligt och skrämmande för Albus. När hon, Natalie och Stina skulle gå ut ur kupén, klädda i sina skolklädnader, fick Albus en plötslig huvudvärk. Värken var så kraftig att den tvingade henne till golvet. Hon såg suddigt och hörde bara dova ljud - hon reagerade inte ens när Natalie och Stina tog emot henne innan hon föll hårt till golvet och när flera andra kom fram och frågade hur hon mådde.  
Plötsligt hörde hon den väsande rösten som alltid återkommer i hennes mardrömmar, men den här gången hörde hon tydligt vad den sade inuti huvudet:

 _"Jag behöver din hjälp! Det är väldigt plågsamt i den här skepnaden. Hjälp mig!"_

Men det konstigaste var att Albus sa samma sak som rösten, fast på ett annat väsande språk. Ett språk som fick alla runt omkring att titta förskräckt på varandra.  
Huvudvärken upphörde plötsligt och Albus tittade flämtande och förvirrande upp. Hon såg fortfarande suddigt.

"Vad hände?" frågade hon. "Jag fick en sådan kraftig huvudvärk att jag inte minns vad som hände. Det enda jag kommer ihåg var den väsande rösten..." Sedan lade hon märke till de andras ansiktsuttryck. "Varför ser ni så rädda ut?"

"Du sa saker...Du sa saker på parselspråket." stammade en kraftig sjätte årselev från Hufflepuff. "Du vet ormviskning, det som räknas som svarkonst. Voldemort talade det."

"Åh..."

"Kom igen, flytta på er! Hon behöver luft!" Natalie stod och skrek åt alla, samtidigt som hon och Stina hjälpte Albus fullt på fötter och ut ur tåget. De lämnade en folkmassa bakom sig som stod och pratade tyst till varandra om det som just hänt.

Det var skönt att känna frisk luft mot ansiktet igen. Sebastian, Scorpius och Joakim stod och skrattade en bit utanför utgången när de kom ut. När de fick syn på Albus, stödd mellan Natalie och Stina, försvann alla deras skrattrynkor på en sekund.

"Vad i Merlins namn har hänt?" frågade Joakim förskräckt.

"Albus fick bara en kraftig huvudvärk på tåget." sa Stina lugnt och Albus var tacksam för att hon inte nämnde det om parselspråket.

"Är du okej nu?" undrade Scorpius.

"Jadå, det har gått över nu. Men jag är fortfarande skakig och ser suddigt." Albus log ett ansträngt leende mot honom.

"Förstaårselever hitåt!" ropade plötsligt en välbekant röst över folkmassan. Eleverna som stannat kvar på tåget kom ut på en och samma gång, så att Albus och hennes vänner tvingades hoppa åt sidan.

"Förstaårselever följ med mig!" ropade rösten igen och de såg den stora konturen av Hagrid gå iväg mot sjön med en slingrande liten skara efter sig. De såg efter honom och tänkte på den gången de själva åkte över sjön till slottet i de små gamla båtarna. De log alla sex mot minnet och började sedan gå mot grusvägen som ledde till Hogwarts grindar. Albus kunde gå själv nu och när de kom fram hoppade de in i en ledig droska som gungande åkte därifrån.

På vägen sa de inte mycket till varandra, för alla satt i sina egna tankar. Albus tänkte på rösten hon hade hört:

"Vad var det egentligen den hade sagt? Jag behöver din hjälp...Vem, vad, varför? Varför hade jag sagt samma sak fast på det där ormviskningsspråket? Såvitt jag vet så kan jag inget ormviskningsspråk."

Tankarna virvlade i huvudet på henne och hon satt och funderade på dem enda tills de var framme vid slottet. Där hoppade de ut och gick tillsammans uppför trapporna och in i stora salen. De satte sig vid slytherinbordet och väntade på att sorteringen skulle börja.  
Plötsligt kände Albus en hand på sin axel. Hon vände snabbt på huvudet och fann sin bror stå där och se orolig ut.

"Jag hörde att du fick en huvudvärk och sa saker på parselspråket. Stämmer det?"

"Ja, men det betyder ingenting." svarade Albus honom, då hon inte fann någon mening med att ljuga för sin bror. Det verkade som om ryktet hade börjat spridas redan, med det är inte så konstigt för allt sprids snabbt innanför Hogwarts murar.

"Är du säker?"

"Jadå." Hon log ett leende som hon alltid gör när hon försöker övertyga personer. Det funkade, för James nickade lättat och gick iväg mot gryffindorbordet när dörrarna till stora salen öppnades.  
Neville Longbottom - professor i örtlära, biträdande rektor och Albus gudfar - kom in i salen med en pergamentrulle i händerna. Han gick fram till pallen som stod framför honnörsbordet, efter honom gick de små och stela första årseleverna två och två på ett led. När de kom fram till pallen bildade de en halvcirkel och Neville vecklade upp pergamentrullen och läste första namnet på listan:

"Emely Crockwood."

Den minsta personen i halvcirkeln steg sakta och osäkert fram och satte sig på pallen. Neville sänkte ner sorteringshatten över huvudet på henne.

"Ravenclaw!" ropade hatten nästan direkt. Ravenclawbordet applåderade och Emely hoppade glatt upp och sprang bort till det och satte sig. Hon skakade hand med Roxanne som hälsade henne välkommen.

"Dorothea Warrington."

En flicka med långt, brunt hår gick upp och satte sig.

"Slytherin!" Albus började applådera häftigt och såg på när Dorothea kom stapplades mot bordet.

När den sista eleven blivit sorterad rullade Neville ihop pergamentet och lade den på pallen. En rätt gammal Filch tog dem och gick ut ur salen med en väldigt grå Mrs Norris efter sig, samtidigt som Neville tog sin plats bakom bordet. Professor McGonagall reste sig upp från rektor stolen i mitten av bordet och meddelade eleverna att nu var det dags för skolsången. Alla reste på sig och började sjunga;

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts..."_

När professor McGonagall blev rektor bad hon professor Flitwick att göra en melodi till skolsånge, eftersom hon inte hade varit förtjust i Dumbledores version att sjunga olika melodier. När de avslutade skolsången satte sig alla, förutom professor McGonagall, ner.

"Välkomna till ännu ett år på Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom! Jag vill påminna er om att skogen här ute är förbjudet område." Hon sökte upp James, Fred och Louis med blicken, eftersom de förra året hade besökt den och nästan blivit ihjäl trampade av en hjord arga kentaurer. "Jag vill också hälsa professor Justin Finch-Fletchley välkommen. Han kommer ta över förvandlingskonstlektionerna, eftersom professor Dubberman har gått i pension. Han kommer också bli den nya föreståndaren för Hufflepuffs elevhem." Professor Finch-Fletchley reste sig upp från bordet och tog emot applåderna. De mesta av dem kom från hufflepuffbordet. När applåderna hade dött ut, satte sig professor Finch-Fletchley och professor McGonagall sa de sista orden i sitt tal: "Nu finns det inte så mycket mer att säga; så låt festmåltiden börja!"

Med ens blommade maten upp på de guldfärgade tallrikarna och alla började ta för sig. Scorpius, som var ett matvrak, lastad på flera olika sorters maträtter på sin tallrik. Albus undrade alltid hur han orkade äta upp allt samt efterrätter. Hon tog för sig av kycklingklubborna och potatissalladen.  
Hon tuggade sakta på en av sina kycklingklubbor, medan hon kom på vad som hänt på tåget:

"Kunde mardrömmarna och det här höra ihop? På vilket sätt då?" Sedan kom hon att tänka på hennes pappas ärr och på hur det hade värkt. "Kunde...? Nej, varför skulle det ha något att göra med det som hänt?"

Hon vände blicken mot Scorpius som satt och vräkte i sig korvar. Hon kände ett plötsligt skutt i bröstet och de började pirra i magen på henne. Det var en känsla hon aldrig hade känt förut, men hon visste vad den betydde - hon var kär. Hon var kär i sin bäste vän och hon struntade rent ut att an åt som en gris. Han vara bara perfekt i den vinkeln han satt i; med sitt vitblonda hår och vackra, gråa ögon...

Albus ruskade på huvudet. Nej, hon kan inte vara kär i Scorpius. Hans föräldrar skulle aldrig tillåta det och det skulle hennes morbror och morfar aldrig heller att göra. Och varför skulle hon bli kär i honom nu? Precis nu, här vid slytherinbordet när de sitter och äter?

Hon återvände till maten och började äta på riktigt, för alla hade snart ätit sig mätta och då skulle efterrätterna blomma upp på faten.  
Mycket riktigt så gjorde de det, precis i samma stund som Albus skulle ta en ny kycklingklubba. Hon suckade och lastade upp ett fat med chokkladglass och kolasås med jordgubbar istället.

När alla hade sig mätta och belåtna på efterrätter försvann de ner till köksavdelningen. Utan att ens professor McGonagall godkänt det började elev efter elev hasa fötterna till sina mjuka sängar. Albus och Co. var några av de sista eleverna att lämna stora salen. De gick gäspande ner till fängelsehålorna. De sa det nya lösenordet (drakhjärta) när de kom fram till den dolda öppningen in till slytherins uppehållsrum och tassade sedan till sina mjuka sängar där de lade sig för att sova. Albus, Natalie och Stina var så trötta att de inte ens brydde sig om att byta till pyjamas, för de däckade direkt.


	6. Drömmen

**Kapitel 6**

Albus gick i en tåt och dimmig skog. Den kändes bekant, men ändå främmande och läskig. På marken låg flera lager av gamla löv och kvistar och över henne var trädkronorna så sammanfogande att man inte kunde se himlen överhuvudtaget. Hon gick sakta för att snubbla över trädrötterna som stack upp ur marken.

"100% säker på att det här är den förbjudna skogen." mumlade hon för sig själv.

Hon fortsatte framåt, men stannade snabbt när hon fick syn på en svart gestalt med kåpa mellan träden en bit bort. Det var något med denna gestalt som Albus inte tyckte om och stel av skräck följde hon med blicken gestalten som strövade fram. Den gick långsamt och när Albus drog lite väl högt efter andan vände den på huvudet åt hennes håll. Samma hemska huvudvärk som på tåget genomborrade hennes skalle. Hon tvingades till marken den här gången också och när hon tillslut tittade upp - fortfarande med huvudvärken - var gestalten på väg mot henne.

"Där är du flicka lilla. Har du slutligen bestämt dig för att hjälpa mig?"

Albus skakade häftigt på huvudet trots värken och försökte få fram ett stadigt nej, men hennes röst bar inte. Gestalten började ökade takten. Det tvingade Albus upp på sina skakiga fötter och på dem sprang hon det fortaste hon kunde mellan rötterna. Ur ögonvrån såg hon gestalten höja en trollstav.

"Min trollstav!" mumlade Albus samtidigt som hon ökade takten lite. Gestalten var snabb det var det ingen tvekan om. Hon drog handen till sin högra jeansficka där hennes trollstav alltid brukar ligga, men förgäves - den fanns inte där. "FAN!"

Hon ökade hastigheten lite till och i samma ögonblick som gestalten ropade den dödande förbannelsen snubblade hon över en stor trädrot. Med hår slutna ögon och den extrema huvudvärken kvar inväntade hon den gröna strålen som skulle ta livet av henne.

Men den kom aldrig. Sekunderna gick och tillslut vågade hon öppna ögonlocken och vända sig sakta om. Hennes blick svepte över omgivningen, men gestalten sågs inte till. Albus suckade lättad och blickade neråt mot sina fötter. Där fick hon se att hon hade skavt upp knät, men det brydde hon sig inte om för hon hade också fått syn på en märkvärdig liten grå sten. Den var slipad som en slags kvadrat korsad med en pyramid. Albus sträckte ut handen för att plocka upp den, men just då skakade någon henne och hon slog upp ögonen.

"Du måste bli bättre på att vakna i tid!" klagade Stina på hennes högra sida. "Sätt mobilklockan på ringning istället för att be oss väcka dig."

"Jag har inte er att väcka mig. Ni gjorde det själva."

"Ja ja." Natalie ryckte på axlarna, men tog sedan ett stadigt tag om Albus vänstra hand och drog henne ur sängen. "Men du måste skynda dig nu. Vi börjar om tio minuter och ingen av oss har ätit frukost än."

Albus reste sig upp från golvet. "Jag har tre saker att slänga först. 1- det var onödigt att slänga ner mig på golvet. 2 - varför väckte ni mig inte tidigare? 3 - jag hade en väldigt konstig dröm i natt också. Den var annorlunda från drö..."

"Albus, vi har inte tid med att analysera dina drömmar. Inte nu i alla fall. Skynda dig istället." sa Stina en smula irriterad.

"Vänta, jag har ju på mig skolklädnaden eftersom jag somnade i den igår. Så jag förstår inte varför vi står här. Kom nu!"

"Albus," hon vände sig om mot Natalie som stod med armarna korsade över bröstet. "du har sovit i den. Det är äckligt att gå med samma kläder som man sov i dagen efter. Byt om nu."

När de kom ner till stora salen hade de bara fem minuter kvar att äta frukost. Endast tre personer var kvar och de satt vid slytherinbordet. De såg att det var killarna när de kom fram till bordet.

"Det var på tiden!" utbrast Sebastian. "Vi har suttit här i 30 minuter i väntan på er. Varför tog det en sådan lång tid?"

"Sebbe, du vet hur tjejer är. De tar alltid lång tid på sig."

"Scorp, Al ser ut att haft bråttom. Hennes hår ser ut som ett kråkbo." När Joakim konstaterade detta faktum försökte Albus febrilt fixa till sitt hår med handen. "Och förresten kan ingen ta längre tid på sig - när det gäller utseende - än du." Alla sex bröt ut i skratt innan de upptäckte att klockan tickade.

"Oj...Aja, här ta dessa och så går vi." Sebastian slängde till tjejerna varsin smörgås med ost och skinka och skyndade sedan ut i salen mot deras första lektion. De andra följde småspringande efter.

"Vilken lektion är först?" frågade Albus Joakim med munnen full av bröd.

"Trolldryckskonst med gryffindorarna och sedan förvandlingskonst."

De störtade in i klassrumet precis i tid.


End file.
